


Having Her Say

by shanachie



Series: H50 Shifter Verse [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Series, Shifter Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace definitely has her own opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Her Say

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah I know…I said I wasn’t writing anymore shifter verse, but Grace woke me up this morning and insisted she needed to have her say about what was going on. This is kinda a coda to [Family Secrets Part One](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/112460.html) and [Part Two](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/113391.html)…I would suggest having read those first before this one since it makes almost no sense without them.

“Daddy?” Grace asked from the backseat as Danny guided the car through the Honolulu traffic.

“Yeah, Monkey?” Danny glanced at his daughter in the rearview mirror. She’d been quiet for most of the ride and he’d started to be concerned that something was wrong.

“Is Steve gonna be another Step-Dad now?”

Danny bit back a laugh as beside him, Steve started choking on the coffee he’d just taken a sip on. “I don’t know, Grace E. We’re still trying to figure things out for ourselves. But I promise I won’t just spring anything on you.”

“I like Steve. But I don’t want to call him Step-Dad,” Grace replied.

Steve twisted around in his seat so he could see the little girl. “Why would you call me that, Grace? Danny’s your dad. I think we could find something that we all agree on for you to call me.”

“Stan has me call him Step-Dad,” Grace explained softly.

“Hey,” Danny said, meeting her eyes in the mirror as he stopped in front of the house. “We talked about this. Just cause you have to call him Step-Dad doesn’t mean I’m not your Dad. And remember…”

“You’re still my Danno. I know,” Grace replied. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Monkey. You ready?”

“Steve?” Grace leaned forward, flinging her arms around Steve’s neck. “I love you, too.”

Danny laughed at the gobsmacked look on Steve’s face as he gulped and tried to figure out how to respond to her. “Um, okay? I love you?”

Apparently content with that, she slid out of the car, taking Danny’s hand. They started to walk towards the house but Grace said something that Danny nodded to and she ran back to the car. Steve rolled the window down so she could talk to him. “Can I call you Kika?” she asked.

“May I…?” he corrected automatically, then added, “You know that’s not really a name, right?”

“Yes, but I like it. And it’s just your name,” she insisted.

He looked at her for a moment, then nodded. “Yes,” he decided.

Her smile was almost bright enough to light up the car and Steve understood why Danny was willing to move five thousand miles for her. “I love you, Kika,” she said, turning and running back to Danny before he had a chance to reply.

Danny smiled at the look on Steve’s face as he slid back into the driver’s seat after seeing Grace safely through the gates. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Steve replied. “Yeah, I think I am.” He slipped his hand over until it was resting on Danny’s leg. “We’re gonna figure this out.”

 


End file.
